


Сказки Чёрного Континента

by Alix_ElleD



Category: Supernatural
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alix_ElleD/pseuds/Alix_ElleD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кейс-фик, стёб. Фигурирующий в фике демон не является плодом моего расшалившегося воображения, а действительно упоминается в мифах некоторых племён Танзании и Занзибара.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказки Чёрного Континента

\- Напомни-ка мне, что мы тут забыли, - попросил Дин, скучающим взглядом обводя полупустую забегаловку, в которой было решительно не на что посмотреть - не на тощих же школьниц, глупо хихикавших у барной стойки.  
\- Да, занюханный городишко, - согласился Сэм. - И вай-фай у них тут паршивый. Разгребём дело - и сразу дёру.  
\- А я тебе говорю, тут нет никакого дела. И если б ты меня хоть иногда слушал, мы могли бы быть сейчас в тридцати милях южнее, в Пинзберри, а не в этой дыре.  
\- А что в Пинзберри? - Сэм на миг поднял глаза от ноутбука и с интересом взглянул на брата. Дин закатил глаза.  
\- Ну конечно, и с чего это я взял, что ты заметишь развешанные по всей трассе плакаты с полуголыми девицами... Там карнавал, Сэмми! Самый крупный ежегодный карнавал в Миннесоте. Там наверняка нашлась бы пара-тройка адских клоунов... так что вполне понимаю, почему ты не захотел ехать, - ехидно добавил Дин, и Сэм бесстрастно ответил:  
\- И пара-тройка легкодоступных стриптизёрш, а как же.  
\- Иногда надо и отдыхать, - пробурчал Дин.  
\- А иногда надо работать. У нас уже почти месяц не было стоящего дела.  
\- И где это ты тут откопал стоящее дело, покажи-ка мне, а? Ну, подумаешь, несколько парней орали по ночам так, что будили своими воплями весь район. Никто ж не помер, нет? Все наутро вставали огурчиками...  
\- Не считая тех, кого забрали копы, вызванные соседями. Но разве тебе это не кажется подозрительным? Пять случаев в течение нескольких недель в одном маленьком городке - не слишком ли много психозов на квадратный дюйм?  
\- В таких городках люди быстро дуреют от скуки и съезжают с катушек. И я их хорошо понимаю, - пробормотал Дин, кинув очередной безнадёжный взгляд на хихикавшей у стойки девиц. Сэм проследил его взгляд и ободряюще улыбнулся.  
\- Ну что ты так скис? Вон, там тобой явно интересуются.  
\- Зато я не интересуюсь. Им лет по семнадцать, а я не педофил. Хотя если мы застрянем в этом городишке, боюсь, что могу им стать. Чисто от безысходности, - мрачно сказал Дин, кладя сцепленные руки на стол и сосредоточенно заглядывая в свою чашку с кофе.  
\- Ладно, как хочешь. Думаю, в любом случае нам стоит поговорить с кем-нибудь из тех парней. Наверняка они что-то видели, и это что-то им мало понравилось. Может, призрак или...  
\- Доброе утро! Освежить вам кофе? - прощебетал над ними игривый голосок, и Дин, резко изменившись в лице, выпрямился и повернулся, как распустившийся поутру цветок тянется к солнцу - источнику радиации и ультрафиолета.  
Радиацию и ультрафиолет для Дина этим утром излучала невысокая хрупкая брюнетка с очень милым, приветливым, располагающим к себе личиком и не менее располагающим к себе бюстом третьего размера, обтянутым фирменным фартучком.  
\- Да, если вас не затруднит, - улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба, сказал Дин. Сэм вздохнул, отчасти обреченно, но больше - с облегчением. Все полтора часа, что они находились в этом городе, Дин глубоко страдал. А Сэм не мог видеть, как Дин страдает. Тем более глубоко.  
Официантка ответила Дину нежной улыбкой и наклонила над его чашкой чайник.  
\- Новенькие в городе? Надолго к нам?  
\- Это зависит от многих обстоятельств, - загадочно ответил Дин, беззастенчиво щупая девицу взглядом. - Но могу уверить вас, мисс...  
\- Эшли, - улыбаясь, ответила та. - Просто Эшли, пожалуйста.  
\- Могу вас уверить, Эшли, что мне буквально только что резко расхотелось отсюда уезжать. Мы с братом как раз... а... да, - опомнился Дин, когда Сэм многозначительно кашлянул. - Это мой брат, его зовут Сэм, а меня Дин.  
\- Очень приятно. В нашем городке редко встретишь новые лица, тем более такие... дружелюбные, - с запинкой сказала Эшли, и по тому, как она качнула бедром, заставив чуть-чуть задраться подол и без того экстремально короткой мини-юбки, стало ясно, что она проглотила куда более пикантный эпитет.  
Дин открыл было рот, чтобы поддержать диалог, и со стуком закрыл его, когда Сэм под столом больно наступил ему на ногу.  
\- Мы, собственно, ищем, где остановиться. Может, посоветуете нам что-нибудь?  
\- О, только ни в коем случае не связывайтесь с местными мотелями! - в порыве неподдельного испуга и заботы воскликнула Эшли, повернувшись к Сэму так рьяно, что он отпрянул, боясь, как бы она не плеснула ему на колени кипятком из чайника. - Сущая обдираловка и тараканы в умывальнике впридачу. Гораздо лучше вам будет поселиться в Домике Хэрли.  
\- Домике Хэрли? - переспросил Дин. - Звучит очаровательно.  
\- Спасибо... это многоквартирный дом для съёма, его держит мой отец. Его зовут Хэрли. Я там живу на первом этаже, - сказала Эшли и порозовела, как школьница.  
Кстати о школьницах - пичужки возле барной стойки давно смолкли и сверлили теперь Эшли, болтающую с Дином, в высшей мере недоброжелательными взглядами. Сэм это заметил, Дин, разумеется, нет.  
\- У нас совсем недорого, вам обойдется раза в полтора дешевле, чем в мотеле. И, конечно, никаких тараканов в умывальниках, - сказала Эшли и засмеялась. Дин смотрел на неё обожающим взглядом.  
\- И прелестные соседи, плюс ко всему. Берём. Верно же, берём, Сэмми?  
\- У меня есть выбор?  
\- Ха, не слушайте его. Диарея с утра замучила, а так он просто душка, - громким шепотом поведал Дин их новообретённой знакомой. Сэм поперхнулся кофе, и Эшли посмотрела на него с большим состраданием.  
\- У меня как раз заканчивается смена. Если подождёте минут пятнадцать, я вам покажу, где это.  
\- Хоть двадцать, - самопожертвенно пообещал Дин. Эшли игриво улыбнулась ему ещё раз, кинула на Сэма ещё один сочувственный взгляд и ушла.  
\- Какой же ты редкостный неисправимый... - начал Сэм, лишь только она убралась вне пределов слышимости, но Дин отмахнулся.  
\- Побереги дыхалку, чувак. Нам предстоит взять несколько экспресс-интервью, и если нюх меня не подводит, эта малышка нам здорово поможет. Такая цыпочка непременно должна иметь кучу друзей и тусоваться с половиной города... Ну, что? Я, между прочим, для дела стараюсь! - поймав взгляд брата, возмущённо сказал Дин, и Сэм вздохнул. Знал он эти его дела.

Домик Хэрли и впрямь оказался ничего: четыре этажа в окружении живой изгороди и с бетонированной подъездной дорожкой. Стены кое-где отсырели, а на потолке по углам виднелись небольшие трещины но в целом было вполне терпимо.  
\- Дом давно не ремонтировался, - объяснила Эшли, отпирая ключом дверь квартиры, которую сняли братья Сэм и Дин Вейдеры. - И тут немного сыровато, потому что первый этаж... Но у нас очень чисто. За этим следит моя мама, а она у меня президент фан-клуба любителей чистоты.  
\- Да, знавал я таких - и как с ними только уживаются, - опять оскорбительно громким шепотом сказал Дин, делая глазами страшные знаки в сторону Сэма, угрюмо осматривающего их временное жилище в поисках удобно расположенной розетки, куда можно было бы воткнуть питание ноутбука.  
Эшли понимающе улыбнулась и шагнула вперёд.  
\- Комнат всего две, зато с видом на главную улицу...  
\- Да, вид просто чудесный!  
\- Ванная вот тут... туалет раздельно... Есть горячая вода.  
\- Надо же! - воскликнул Дин с восторгом человека, всю жизнь прожившего в раздвижном трейлере.  
\- Я понимаю, это не президентский люкс, но за сорок пять долларов... - начала Эшли и вдруг добавила, будто набравшись решимости: - Моя квартира сразу за стенкой, дальше по коридору.  
Сэм беззвучно застонал. Дин, радостно кивая, полез в карман.  
\- Думаю, мы пока останемся на неделю, а дальше будет видно. "Американ Экспресс" принимаете?  
\- Да, конечно.  
\- Слушайте, мисс, - встрял наконец Сэм - вид Дина, с ослепительной улыбкой всучивающего этой дурочке поддельную кредитку, окончательно его добил. - А у вас тут в последнее время ничего странного не происходило? Я хочу сказать... район спокойный? Никаких подозрительных звуков по ночам, криков...  
\- Он ещё со школы побаивается воров. Прямо-таки навязчивый страх, знаете - всюду должен замки по десять раз проверить, - сграбастав брата за плечи одной рукой, оскалился Дин. - Хотя я сто раз говорил ему, что ничего с ним не случится, пока я рядом. Но малыши, знаете, они на то и малыши...  
Он умолк и с интересом покосился на Сэма. Сэм стоял красный, как рак, и пялился в стенку над плечом Эшли так, будто намеревался прожечь в ней дырку.  
\- Ну... Дин преувеличивает... но в целом...  
\- У нас нет домушников. Во всяком случае, не больше, чем в любом другом маленьком городке, - сказала Эшли и опять улыбнулась, явно пытаясь подбодрить Сэма. В иных обстоятельствах он был даже смог оценить её щедрый душевный жест, но сейчас смог лишь деревянно кивнуть. Поняв, что у парня обострение паранойи, девушка предусмотрительно решила, что пора ей отсюда убираться - к немалому облегчению Сэма и явному разочарованию Дина.  
\- Ладно, вот ключи... Если что-то понадобится, я за стеной - просто постучите, и всё. Только не очень поздно, я ложусь не позднее одиннадцати. Работаю в кафе в первую смену. Ну, пока, - она кинула на Дина прощальный оценивающий взгляд, а на Сэма - ободряющий, и вышла.  
Сэм тут же шагнул в сторону, стряхивая руку Дина со своего плеча.  
\- Знаешь, Дин, когда-нибудь тебе всё это аукнется.  
\- Что? - спросил Дин, решительно направляясь к холодильнику, как он всегда делал, едва войдя в мотель.  
\- Всё это! Все эти твои тупые подначки, без которых вполне можно обойтись! Я хоть раз тебя унижал перед посторонними, а?! Я хоть раз...  
\- Эшли не посторонняя, - заметил Дин, извлекая из холодильника пачку чипсов. - Она единственный наш друг в этом задрипанном местечке. И она положила в холодильник чипсы. М-м, даже с беконом...  
\- Бог есть, - твёрдо сказал Сэм. - Ты, я знаю, не веришь, но Бог есть. А не Бог, так карма или Вселенский Разум. И однажды он за меня отомстит.  
\- Угу, как там было... "Если сидеть на берегу пруда достаточно долго, течение пронесёт мимо труп твоего врага". Не помню, кто это сказал - Линкольн, что ли?  
\- Конфуций. И не берег пруда, а берег реки, идиот. В пруду нет течения.  
\- Ну это ве не я у нас уфился в колледве, - невнятно сказал Дин, пережёвывая порцию отправленных в рот чипсов, и Сэм снова вздохнул - не в первый и не в последний раз за этот день.  
Дин не стал терять времени даром и уже через полчаса решил, что им не хватает полотенец. Стучать в стену, как просила Эшли, он, впрочем, не стал, сославшись на то, что это слишком грубо. Поэтому он пошёл к ней прямо домой и постучал в дверь.  
Вернулся он через три с половиной часа, пошатываясь, будто моряк, сошедший на берег после шести месяцев в море.  
\- Где полотенца? - мрачно спросил Сэм.  
\- А? - Дин кинул на него расфокусированный взгляд совершенно счастливого человека. - Что?  
\- Ты пошёл за полотенцами.  
\- Правда? Я забыл.  
\- Ох, Дин, - сказал Сэм и захлопнул ноутбук. - Давай спать, что ли. Но учти: завтра с утра начнём обходить свидетелей. И никаких отмазок на этот раз.  
\- Как скажешь, - блаженно отозвался Дин, и Сэм поморщился. - Ну, чего?  
\- Ничего. Где будешь спать, здесь или там?  
\- Да мне по барабану, - сказал Дин и, плюхнувшись на кровать рядом с Сэм, растянулся поверх покрывала. Сэм вздохнул и встал.  
\- Хоть ботинки бы снял. Твоей же подружке потом сдавать покрывало в стирку.  
\- Ага...  
Когда Сэм прошёл в другую комнату, закрыл дверь и стал расстегивать рубашку, он услышал, как Дин напевает "Lady in red".  
И вздохнул - в последний раз за этот день.

Они проснулись посреди ночи почти одновременно. Сэм вскочил, выхватывая из-под подушки пистолет, и, беззвучно скользнув к двери в проходную комнату, где спал Дин, распахнул её. Дин уже тоже был на ногах и с пушкой у плеча. Они уставились друг на друга - а потом на потолок, так, будто могли увидеть сквозь кирпичное перекрытие то, что там происходило и что исторгало из чьего-то горла оглушительные, надрывные, бессвязные вопли.  
\- Это сразу над нами, - сказал Сэм. - Надо...  
Окончание фразы потонуло в звоне бьющегося стекла. А через миг что-то мелькнуло мимо окна, на которое они, движимые инстинктом, посмотрели тоже одновременно - и успели увидеть, как чьё-то тело пронеслось мимо и камнем врезалось в бетонную подъездную дорожку. Вопли тут же прекратились. Тот, кто издавал их, упокоился, хотя и не похоже, что с миром.  
Дин распахнул окно и сиганул через подоконник. Сэм через секунду нагнал его, и они вместе склонились над телом парня, распластанного на бетоне. Остекленевшие глаза уставились в небо, рот застыл, искажённый криком. Медленно расползавшаяся под затылком тёмная лужица явственно говорила о том, что бедняге уже ничем не помочь.  
Пока Сэм потрясённо смотрел на тело, Дин поднял глаза и пихнул брата в ребро локтем.  
\- Четвёртый этаж. Не повезло чуваку - не будь тут бетона, мог бы и выжить.  
\- Не похоже, что он хотел, - сказал Сэм.  
\- Думаешь, его не выкинули оттуда? Самоубийство?.. - спросил Дин, но ответить Сэм не успел - во всех окнах дома уже вспыхнул свет, и от дверей бежали мистер и миссис Хэрли, а с ними, бледная, как полотно - их дочь Эшли.  
Через четыре часа, отпущенная наконец местным шерифом, Эшли сморкалась в салфетку, сидя рядом с Дином в том самом кафе, где они познакомились. По случаю перенесённого стресса ей дали выходной, и их обслуживала куда мене симпатичная девица - высоченная негритянка с вытравленными до желтизны короткими волосами и недобрым взглядом. На Дина она поглядела гораздо менее любезно, чем Эшли накануне, и с явным злым умыслом недолила ему кофе, но тот этого даже не заметил. Дин поглаживал Эшли по плечу, а Сэм, навалившись на стол, сострадательно кивал, точно так же, как сама Эшли кивала ему накануне.  
\- Он был такой славный парень, - всхлипывала девушка, принимая из руки Дина новую пачку салфеток. - Такой милый, приветливый, папе помогал в гараже... Это я виновата в том, что с ним случилось! Я!  
\- А что с ним случилось, Эшли? - спросил Сэм, и та вскинула на него недоумевающие заплаканные глаза.  
\- Как - что? Вы же сами всё видели. Он выбросился из окна! И я... я... я должна была предвидеть это, о, Боже! - воскликнула Эшли и опять разрыдалась. Посетители кафе поглядывали на неё кто с сочувствием, кто с раздражение - она рыдала уже битый час и явно не собиралась останавливаться.  
Дин кинул на Сэма многозначительный взгляд, приглашая развить тему. Ну да, конечно - как доходило до дела по-настоящему, он предоставлял Сэму полный карт-бланш, а как ерничать - так он у нас самый языкатый к западу от Филадельфии... Сэм на миг стиснул зубы. Ладно, разборки потом, сейчас не это главное.  
\- Почему вы считаете себя виноватой в его смерти? Он что-то говорил вам?  
\- Да... то есть... - Эшли всхлипнула и выпрямилась, вдруг посмотрев Сэму прямо в глаза. - Я не сказала про это шерифу... вы ведь никому не расскажете?  
Последний её вопрос был обращён к Дину. Тон приобнял её за плечо чуть крепче и нежно поцеловал в висок, достаточно быстро, чтобы это осталось незамеченным посетителями - ни к чему было давать повод для лишних сплетен.  
\- В общем... у нас в городе есть телефон доверия. Ничего особенного, просто небольшая служба поддержки. Я там работаю волонтёром. В основном нам звонят пожилые люди, которым хочется с кем-нибудь поболтать, или подростки, у которых проблемы в школе. Но несколько дней назад... если точнее, позавчера... у меня как раз была смена, и был очень странный звонок.  
\- Странный? Вы думаете, это звонил Лэйн?  
\- Я уверена почти на сто процентов. Он... знаете, одно время как бы приударял за мной. - Эшли бросила застенчивый взгляд на Дина. - И часто звонил мне сюда, в закусочную, пока я не объяснила ему, что нам лучше остаться друзьями. Это было довольно давно, но его голос по телефону я запомнила хорошо и... уверена, да, точно уверена, что это был он.  
\- И что он вам рассказал?  
\- Толком ничего... я... я не уверена, что поняла, - она запиналась через слово, и братья невольно подались к ней ещё ближе, едва только не водя по воздуху носами, как почуявшие дичь гончие. - Он говорил, что к нему кто-то приходит по ночам. И что-то делает с ним. Я не поняла, о чём он... он говорил так быстро и неразборчиво... как будто был ужасно напуган и...  
\- И что ещё? - спросил Дин, когда она замолкла. Эшли мотнула головой.  
\- Не знаю. Я просила его успокоиться и говорить громче, но он вдруг рассердился и бросил трубку. Если бы я тогда смогла разговорить его... если бы подошла к нему и сказал, что знаю, что это он звонил, если бы поговорила с ним...  
\- Ты ни в чём не виновата. Парень псих, и все дела, - со свойственной ему деликатностью сказал Дин. - Могу спорить, он нёс тогда по телефону всякую чушь. Про каких-нибудь там призраков, демонов, про голоса в его голове...  
\- Ну... вообще-то да. Он и правда сказал что-то очень странное... такое странное, что я запомнила. Одно слово...  
\- Какое? - жадно спросил Сэм.  
Эшли сосредоточенно посмотрела на него, свела брови, пытаясь повторить точно и ничего не напутать. Недюжинное усилие было оправдано, потому что через несколько секунд она медленно и раздельно произнесла по складам:  
\- По-по-ба-ва.  
Братья Винчестеры, как по команде, откинулись на спинки стульев. Дин кинул на Сэма быстрый взгляд. Лицо Сэма было непроницаемо.  
\- Странно, правда? Явно не по-английски, - шмыгнула носом Эшли. - Может, это какая-то секта?  
\- Или наркота, которой он ширялся, - бодро сказал Дин. - И как её только ни называют! Я слыхал про траву под названием уроцукидодзи. Говорят, от неё как наяву видишь Хиросиму и Нагасаки под ядерным грибом!  
Когда они вышли из кафе, оставив Эшли на попечительство её подруг-официанток, Сэм сказал:  
\- Знаешь, тебе повезло, что она не увлекается современной японской анимацией.  
\- А?  
\- "Уроцукидодзи" - это японское мультипликационное порно. Я даже не хочу знать, на какие порносайты ты лазил в последнее время.  
\- Мне не понравилось. Объёмные тётки лучше, - краснея, сказал Дин, но Сэм только рукой махнул.  
\- Можешь не оправдываться. Запомнил, что она сказала? Попобава, так?  
\- Что-то знакомое?  
\- Никаким боком. Но ничего, Гугль знает всё. А не Гугль, так Бобби.  
К счастью, им хватило ума сперва обратиться к Гуглю. Поэтому уже через пятнадцать минут Дин хохотал, завалившись на кровать, а Сэм задумчиво поглаживал пальцами подбородок, глядя на раскрытую страницу Википедии.  
\- Вот это да! Нет, это реально круто! Теперь я точно знаю, кто займёт первое место в моём личном хит-параде любимых демонов. Демон-пидорас! Ну, придумывают же люди!  
\- Думаешь, придумывают? - морща лоб, отозвался Сэм. - Тут написано, что это демон племён Танзании - а именно там, в Средней Африке, по некоторым данным, зародилось человечество. Мифы, появившиеся в те времена, имеют наиболее глубокие корни в коллективно бессознательном. Они не могли появиться на пустом месте.  
\- О, Господи, Сэм, только не говори, что ты думаешь, будто этого парня отымел какой-то африканский божок, и он на нервной почве выкинулся из окна.  
\- Почему нет? Ты бы не выкинулся?  
Смешок оборвался. Дин почесал в затылке.  
\- Гм... в общем, да. Но это же полная ерунда. Я знаю, многие мифы имеют под собой реальную основу, но не меньше девяти десятых из них - бред и суеверия, сам ведь знаешь. А тут ещё и Африка! Ну откуда взяться африканскому божку в Миннесоте?  
Он умолк. Они одновременно уставились друг на друга.  
\- Ты думаешь о том же, о чём и я?  
\- Та чернокожая официантка в кафешке... напарница Эшли... как бишь её?  
\- Сильвана, - сказал Сэм, снова глянув на ноутбук. - Она сама или кто-то из её предков мог привезти демона из своей родной земли. Так часто бывает. Вспомни хотя бы стригу. Или домового.  
\- И что, ты всерьёз думаешь, что все эти вопящие мужики по ночам... что их всех трахал этот придурковатый демон?!  
\- Почему нет? Он никого не убивает, заметь. Попобава - не убийца, он что-то вроде скандинавского локи или трикстера - шутник с очень мерзким чувством юмора. Является ночью к одиноко спящему мужчине, который проявлял неуважение к богам, и... в общем, делает своё чёрное дело. А потом... - Сэм взглянул на монитор и прокрутил скроллбар. - Хм... ничего себе...  
\- Что ещё?  
\- Попобава приказывает своей жертве всем рассказать о свершившемся наказании. А если тот не послушает, то на следующую ночь приходит снова, и снова... и так пока наказанный не поведает всем о своём позоре.  
\- Или не выкинется из окна, - задумчиво сказал Дин. - А ведь ты прав. Я бы предпочёл выкинуться.  
\- Что ж, значит, всё сходится! Теперь нам надо...  
\- Да брось, Сэм, - сказал Дин, выпрямляясь. - Я понимаю, версия как минимум, э-э... нетривиальная, но всему есть предел. Ставлю пять к одному, что тут замешано вуду. Та девица - как её, Сильвия?  
\- Сильвана.  
\- Не важно, в общем, готов спорить, у неё была такая же глазастая бабуля, которая привезла с Чёрного Континента ожерелье из детских косточек или ещё какую такую хрень. И эта девка теперь с помощью вуду наводит галлюцинации на парней, которые ей чем-то не угодили. Доводит их до сумасшествия.  
\- Не знаю, - задумчиво сказал Сэм. - Почему тогда именно попобава?  
\- Потому что слово непонятное и звучит придурковато. Ты же знаешь, вуду, как и любая порча, на девяносто процентов - самовнушение. Эти бедняги просто верили, что за ними пришла какая-то мразь, вот и слетали с катушек. Брр, как представлю себя на их месте... - Дин передёрнулся и встал. - Ладно, я сгоняю назад в кафе, разыщу Эшли и расспрошу её про нашу новую подружку, а заодно про то, не путался ли с ней бедняга Лэйн Кэлби. А ты пока поройся, может, найдёшь способ избавить человека от этих галлюцинаций.  
\- Хорошо, - всё так же задумчиво ответил Сэм

Дин вернулся с дознания довольный сверх всякого приличия.  
\- Бинго, чувак! - сообщил он с порога. - Мы на верном пути. Сильвана Анундо - залётная пташка, родилась на Занзибаре, мать у неё была местная, отец - американский военный. После смерти жены ушёл в отставку и забрал дочурку с собой в Штаты. Ей тогда было двенадцать - достаточно взрослая, чтобы научиться у мамаши всяким нехорошим штучкам.  
\- А что насчёт Лэйна Кэлби и остальных парней? Она их знала?  
\- Чувак, в таком городке все всех знают. Кэлби в последнее время доставал её, как Эшли когда-то. Парень, похоже, не страдал излишней адекватностью, преследовать девушек было его маленьким хобби. Она его отшила, но он не унимался. И наша Сильви, видать, решила унять чувака по-своему. Это ещё не всё: двое её бывших парней, с которыми она порвала совсем недавно, угодили в психиатрическое отделение местной больницы. Один до сих пор там. По ночам, говорят, орёт, как резаный.  
\- Сходится, - щёлкнул пальцами Сэм - Всё сходится! Я тут тоже нарыл кое-что, смотри. Попобаву нельзя убить, как и большинство демонов, но если он забредает слишком далеко от своей родины, его можно прогнать. Для этого надо...  
\- Эй-эй, Сэмми! Погоди, ты опять уцепился за эту дурь? Да нет тут никакого попобавы! Просто эта дрянь пудрит парням мозги, чтобы они покончили с собой - а она вся в белом! Ух, ненавижу таких стерв, вечно они так и норовят тебя обвинить во всех смертных грехах, вечно ты у них и сволочь, и гад бессердечный, и...  
\- Я тут провёл небольшое расследование.  
\- Что? Какое ещё расследование?  
\- То, с которого мы собирались начать. Опросил тех ребят, которые нарушали ночью общественный порядок, вопя во всё горло. Вернее, попытался опросить, потому что ни один...  
\- Постой-ка, постой. Ты что же, пошёл на дело без меня? Один? Это как называется, по--твоему?!  
\- Тебя не было пять часов, - коротко сказал Сэм. - Мне стало скучно. Такое объяснение устроит?  
\- Мы так не договаривались, ты... э-эй... Сэмми... постой-ка! Ты что же, ревнуешь меня к Эшли?!  
\- Дурак, что ли? - пробурчал Сэм, снова утыкаясь в ноутбук носом. Дин в восторге хлопнул ладонями по коленям.  
\- Ревнуешь-ревнуешь! Малыша Сэмми снова оставили сидеть одного дома, пока Дин развлекается с девочками! Ну прости, братишка, ты уже большой мальчик, можешь сам придумать, чем себя занять.  
\- Вот я и придумал, - огрызнулся Сэм. - Ты дослушаешь или нет? Ловелас хренов.  
\- Я весь внимание, - скрестив руки на груди, довольно ухмыльнулся Дин.  
\- Я попытался поговорить с тремя из этих парней - остальные, как выяснилось, уехали из города. И они все послали меня к чёрту. Верней, если начистоту, они послали меня гораздо дальше, чем к чёрту, и весьма... экспрессивно. Я представился журналистом, пишущим репортаж о паранормальных явлениях - если любой из них подозревал у себя галлюцинации или видения, они должны были как минимум заинтересоваться, а они мне чуть морду не набили, все трое!  
\- Я же говорю, надо было меня дождаться. Вдвоём бы мы им набили морду сами.  
\- Очень смешно... Дин, они реагировали так, будто я расспрашивал об их первой мастурбации. Это был не просто гнев, это была крайняя степень смущения. Что бы они ни видели... или думали, что видели, - сдался Сэм под пристальным взглядом Дина, - это было что-то крайне постыдное.  
\- И ты решил...  
Сэм пожал плечами.  
\- Ладно, ну допустим, ты прав. Ты говорил, что нашёл способ его изгнать?  
\- Да, хотя пришлось порядком покопаться. В интернете полно информации об африканских демонах, но почти ничего нет о борьбе с ними. Но кое-что я нарыл. Вот...  
Сэм развернул к нему ноутбук. Дин пробежался глазами по строчкам.  
\- Курения из семян амака... амакра... амрак... блин, я не могу это прочитать!  
\- Амакракирубда. Это такой сорт кактуса. Растёт только в африканской саванне.  
\- Чудненько .Смотаемся по-быстрому в саванну?  
\- Ты дальше читай.  
\- Так... менее действенное средство... шестиконечная звезда из корней полыни и стрелы, смоченные в древесной смоле. Уже лучше. Только где мы возьмём стрелы? Хотя можно попробовать нож...  
Сэм нагнулся и молча поднял с пола нечто, при виде чего глаза у Дина поползли на лоб.  
\- Сэмми! Где ты в этой глуши умудрился спереть арбалет?!  
\- Я не спёр. Я одолжил. У нашего хозяина, мистера Хэрли, коллекция стрелкового оружия. Потом верну.  
Дин недоверчиво покачал головой. Сэм положил арбалет на кровать, немного смущённый.  
\- Я просто одолжил, - повторил он слегка нервно. - Решил - стрелы так стрелы, лучше не рисковать.  
\- В арбалете не стрелы, а болты.  
\- Всё равно лучше, чем метать нож. Там ведь сказано, что это менее действенное средство. Но раз у нас всё равно нет амакракирубды...  
\- О, Боже, заткнись! Не могу слышать, как ты выговариваешь то слово, меня начинает терзать комплекс неполноценности.  
Сэм сконфуженно умолк.  
Дин тоже помолчал немного, задумчиво раскачиваясь на задних ножках стула. Потом хмыкнул.  
\- Что ж, подытожим. Попобава там или не попобава, но мы имеем чокнутую танзанийку, наводящую порчу на всех, кто ей не угодит. Значит, нам надо как-то вычислить место и время, где вся эта гадость случится в следующий раз, и тогда прищучить эту тварь, чем бы она ни была.  
\- Я забыл сказать, - откашлявшись, вставил Сэм. - Попобава, как и многие низшие демоны, уязвим, только когда питается. То есть.. ну...  
Он опять замолчал, и Дин закончил недрогнувшим голосом:  
\- То есть нам придётся дождаться, пока он вскарабкается на свою жертву, и только тогда пулять в него из арбалета. Понятно. Чего ж проще. Осталось решить, как мы его вычислим.  
Сэм снова откашлялся.  
\- Ты что, простудился, Сэм?  
\- Да нет...  
\- А чего ты кхекаешь всё время?  
\- Я... в общем... - Сэм кашлянул в третий раз и под внимательным взглядом Дина выпалил: - Я предлагаю ловлю на живца.  
Дин разглядывал его какое-то время так, будто он был занятнейшим образцом вымирающего насекомого.  
\- На живца, - повторил Дин наконец. - Что ж, идея блеск. Не раз срабатывало, сработает и сейчас. И кто же будет приманкой?  
\- Я, - мужественно сказал Сэм и выжидающе уставился на Дина.  
Дин сказал:  
\- Вау! Ладно.  
Сэм смотрел на него всё так же выжидающе ещё с полминуты. Дин смотрел на него в ответ, доверчиво и невинно, до тех пор, пока Сэм не осознал очевидное.  
\- Что значит "вау, ладно"?!  
\- То и значит.  
\- Ты должен был сказать: "Нет, Сэмми, это слишком опасно!"  
\- Сэмми, это слишком опасно.  
\- Чёрт, я знаю! - завопил Сэм, вскакивая и нервно бегая по комнате. - А теперь скажи: "Я сделаю это вместо тебя, потому что я твой единственный брат и очень тебя люблю!"  
\- Сэмми, я твой единственный брат и очень тебя люблю, но чёрта с два сделаю это вместо тебя.  
Сэм остановился, как вкопанный, и в отчаянии посмотрел на Дина. Потом рухнул на стул. Дин встал, подошёл к брату и похлопал его по плечу.  
\- Да что ты, ей-богу, и впрямь как маленький, Сэмми. Ну конечно же я не позволю этой твари тронуть тебя даже пальцем... или чем она там тебя попытается тронуть, - Сэм бросил на него ненавидящий взгляд, и Дин, разведя руками, виновато улыбнулся. - Ну посуди сам, как я могу быть приманкой для демона-педика? Я же любимец женщин. А девочка из нас двоих как раз... молчу, молчу, - поспешно сказал он, отступая, когда Сэм стиснул кулаки и стал подниматься со стула. Дин примирительно поднял ладони. - Ну правда же, я обещаю, всё будет в порядке. Я глаз всю ночь не сомкну, буду сидеть над твоей постелью, как в детстве, когда папа уходил на охоту и оставлял меня присматривать за тобой. Я и теперь за тобой присмотрю. Честно.  
Он был совершенно искренен, и Сэм это знал. Сэм тяжело вздохнул. Не в первый, и далеко не в последний раз за прошедшие дни.

\- Готов? - напряжённо спросил Дин, и Сэм, твёрдо кивнул, ответил сквозь зубы:  
\- Готов.  
\- Привет, мальчики! - прощебетала Эшли, резко наклоняясь и ставя между ними поднос, так, что оба отпрянули от неожиданности. - Что-то вы поздно сегодня. Заспались, сони?  
Она сияла на все двести двадцать вольт, так же, как в утро их знакомства. Похоже, стресс по поводу гибели Лэйна Кэлби был благополучно пережит - Эшли оказалась отходчивой барышней. Ответная улыбка Дина была довольно натянутой, если не сказать кислой. Они с Эшли были вместе уже целых три дня, а у него уже давно не было настолько длительных и серьезных отношений. Длительные и серьёзные отношения напрягали Дина. Но дело есть дело, и он тут же взял себя в руки.  
\- Эй, детка, слушай, - притянув Эшли к себе, зашептал Дин. - Нам нужна твоя помощь. Тут такое дело... Сэмми влюбился.  
\- О-о! Правда?! - просияла Эшли: как и большинство женщин, воображающих себя счастливыми в любви, она умела радоваться за других.  
\- Ш-ш, только не шуми! - сказал Дин так громко, что на него обернулась парочка за соседним столиком. - Это пока секрет. Она ещё ни о чём не знает. И только ты можешь соединить два любящих сердца.  
Эшли была растрогана. Сэм сидел, пялясь на свои колени, что как нельзя лучше соответствовало образу несчастного влюблённого.  
\- Конечно, я помогу, чем смогу. А кто она?  
Дин многозначительно кивнул на барную стойку.  
Эшли обернулась и, увидев Сильвану, протиравшую стулья с таким остервенением, будто они были её смертельными врагами и она стремилась причинить им боль, изменилась в лице.  
\- О, Сэм... - неуверенно проговорила она. - Я не думаю, что это хорошая мысль.  
\- Я тоже талдычу ему о том всё утро, - бодро сказал Дин. - Но у меня упрямый братишка, он как что-то себе заберёт в голову - не отговоришь. К тому же он всегда был без ума от блондинок.  
От стойки раздался грохот и отборный мат - это Сильвана в пылу усердия перевернула стул. Сэм слегка вздрогнул.  
\- Она немного того, - многозначительно сказала Эшли, понизив голос.  
\- Сэмми любит девочек с характером, - не сдавался Дин, и пнул Сэма под столом ногой - что молчишь, мол, как пень, поддержи!  
\- Ага, - промямлил Сэм. - Люблю.  
\- Да-да, а последняя резиновая женщина, которую он себе заказал по интернету, была чёрной! Так что Сильви - девушка его мечта.  
\- Ох, только не называйте её Сильви, а то костей не соберёте, - прикрыв ладошкой рот, захихикала Эшли. - Ладно, уговорили. Я попрошу её обслужить ваш столик.  
\- Спасибо, детка, ты чудо, - жарко сказал Дин, и Эшли, послав ему воздушный поцелуй, пошла к барной стойке.  
\- Вот обязательно надо было про резиновую женщину? - тут же зашипел Сэм.  
\- Знаешь, Сэмми, что мне в тебе больше всего нравится? - откидываясь на спинку стула и от души веселясь, перебил его Дин. - Ты сопишь, пыхтишь и сжигаешь меня взглядом, но никогда не споришь. Ну, и как тут удержаться?  
Сэм открыл было рот, чтобы в очередной раз поведать Дину всё, что о нём думает, но тут им снова пришлось отпрянуть, потому что между ними опять грохнулся поднос, который держали, на сей раз, две крепкие, голые по локоть, чёрные как сажа руки.  
\- Ну? Чего? - рявкнуло немелодичное контральто, заставив Дина прижать к уху палец, а Сэма - подскочить на месте.  
Дин упёрся ногами в ножки стола и чуть-чуть отодвинулся вместе со стулом, приглашающе кивая Сэму. Сэм сглотнул и робко поднял глаза, узрев над собой плосконосое тёмное лицо в обрамлении ярко-жёлтых курчавых завитков.  
\- Чего? - снова рявкнула официантка, вызвав опасливые взгляды парочки за соседним столиком. Дин отодвинулся ещё чуть дальше.  
\- П-простите? - автоматически сказал Сэм.  
\- Говорю, заказывать будете чего?  
\- А, - Сэм вздохнул с явным облегчением. - Пожалуйста, омлет и два куска яблочного пирога...  
Дин снова пнул его под столом - что ты несёшь, забыл, что ли, зачем мы здесь? Сэм откашлялся.  
\- Омлет и пирог, всё?  
\- Д-да... спасибо.  
\- А чего это ты так на меня таращишься? - вдруг спросила Сильвана, выпрямляясь и упирая руки в бока.  
Фраза буквально-таки приглашала к конструктивному диалогу, и Дин снова ободряюще кивнул Сэму. Но Сэм, казалось, всё на свете забыл - так и сидел, разинув рот и глядя снизу вверх на эту грозную женщину, нависающую над ним чёрной тучей.  
\- Чего вылупился, говорю? Не нравится, что я чернокожая? Думаешь, таких беложопых красавчиков вроде вас должны обслуживать только сисястые блондинки? Может, тебе жалобную книгу дать, а?!  
\- Я... - пролепетал Сэм, сметённый и раздавленный ураганом этого праведного гнева. - Что вы... я... мы вовсе не...  
Дин стал насвистывать. Сильвана тут же обернулась к нему.  
\- А ты чего свистишь? Ты! Да, ты, я к тебе обращаюсь!  
\- А? - испугался Дин. - Что? Ко мне? Два двойных чизбургера, пожалуйста.  
\- Придурки. Омлет, яблочный пирог, два двойных чизбургера, - фыркнула Сильвана и, рывком подняв поднос со стола, удалилась.  
С минуту братья заворожённо глядели ей вслед. Первым опомнился Дин.  
\- Да она бешеная! - возмущённо прошептал он, наклоняясь к Сэму пониже - чтоб "бешеная" не дай Бог не услышала. - Ещё и расистка впридачу! Такая не то что демона натравит - придушит своими руками, ты и пикнуть не успеешь. Ну давай, чего сидишь? Иди к ней.  
\- А может, сам пойдёшь?  
\- Сэм, она должна разозлиться на ТЕБЯ. И к тебе подослать своего попобаву. Ну, давай, это же плёвая работёнка! Чтобы её разозлить, особенно стараться не надо, даже у тебя получится.  
\- Я не знаю, что ей говорить.  
\- Ох, Боже, ну скажи, что тебе никогда не нравились утконосы. В ней тут же взыграет чувство патриотизма и...  
\- Утконосы - австралийские животные, не африканские.  
\- Всё равно, вдруг она состоит в обществе защиты утконосов? Давай, Сэм, мы теряем время!  
Сэм прерывисто вздохнул и поднялся. До последней секунды он не выпускал из рук край стола, но потом отцепился от него и пошёл к стойке, как осуждённый на казнь по "зелёной миле".  
Сильвана как раз закончила диктовать повару их заказ и выписывала счёт кому-то из посетителей. Сэм остановился в шаге от неё и кашлянул.  
\- Простите... мисс...  
\- Ну чего ещё? Забыли про десерт? - рявкнула Сильвана.  
Сэм попытался улыбнуться. Попытка вышла жалкой.  
\- Простите... Я хотел бы поговорить с вами. Всего одну минутку. Если вы, конечно, не очень заняты.  
Сильвана оторвала от счёта пылающий взгляд и вперила его в Сэма. Он приготовился выдержать очередной шквал обвинений в расизме, но лицо негритянки неожиданно смягчилось и стало почти симпатичным.  
\- Так я и знала, - заявила она. - Знала, что один из вас станет меня клеить. Все вы, расисты, одинаковы - сперва оскорбляете, а потом зовёте трахаться.  
\- Да послушайте же вы! - не выдержав, гаркнул Сэм, и женщина, явно не ожидавшая от него такой отваги, удивлённо примолкла. - Мы никакие не расисты! Я просто хочу с вами поговорить, и всё! Тихо, мирно и спокойно поговорить!  
Последнюю фразу он проорал на всё кафе. Опомнившись, обнаружил, что все взгляды устремлены к ним. Эшли в противоположном углу зала подняла сжатые кулачки, показывая, что болеет за него.  
Сильвана обвела зал взглядом тигрицы, увидевшей в своём логове чужаков.  
\- Чего вылупились?! - осведомилась она.  
Гомон и движения в кафе тут же возобновились. Сэм как раз успел перевести дух. Сильвана вновь посмотрела на него, теперь уже гораздо мягче, почти дружелюбно.  
\- А ты ничего, - заявила она, окидывая Сэма оценивающим взглядом. - Смелый. И даже вполне хорошенький, как для расиста.  
\- Слушайте, я устал повторять, что...  
\- Да ладно, не ломайся, - игриво сказала Сильвана, дружески пихнув его в плечо так, что он чуть не повалился на стойку. - Я не дура, всё понимаю. Кой-кто тут решил за мной приударить.  
\- Н-ну... вообще-то... как бы сказать...  
\- Так вот передай ему, что шансов у него ноль. Он мне сразу не понравился. Пинал стол своими грязными ботинками и свистел в публичном месте. И ухмылка у него мерзкая, так ему и передай!  
\- Я... что... - оторопело проговорил Сэм - и, проследив направление взгляда Сильваны, увидел Дина.  
Дин кивал, подмигивал, многозначительно улыбался и, как ему казалось, незаметно махал ладонью. Трактовать это можно было, конечно, по-разному - и как знак поддержки, и как что-то ещё.  
\- Всегда презирала мужиков, которые боятся сами подойти к бабе, - сказала Сильвана, вытирая свои здоровенные чёрные руки о фартук. - А в койке он что, тоже вместо себя дружка своего подложит?  
\- Вообще-то он мой брат, - неловко усмехнулся Сэм.  
\- Ого как! И ведь, небось, старший?  
\- Ну, да, только вы неправильно...  
\- Старший брат, подсылающей своего младшенького договариваться с бабой! О, Святая Дева, и ты на это смотришь?! Хотя я всегда говорила, что белый мужик - это только половина настоящего мужика. И даже если сложить две половины...  
Сэм подумал, что непростая мировоззренческая концепция Сильваны Анундо начинает его утомлять. Он решил брать быка за рога.  
\- Слушайте, мэм... Сильви, я бы хотел предложить вам...  
Сработало. Господи, благослови Эшли. Почти дружелюбное лицо Сильваны тут же сменилось звериным оскалом.  
\- Что-о-о?! Какая я тебе Сильви, ты, белозадый мальчик?! Ты небось уже вообразил, что отпилял меня, да?! Думаешь, достаточно подвалить к чёрной женщине, и всё, дело решённое?! А ну вали отсюда, вместе со своим братцем-слизняком! Оба валите к чёртовой матери из моего кафе!  
Что Сэм с Дином и не замедлили сделать, забыв про омлет, пирог и два двойных чизбургера. Эшли выбежала за ними, смеясь и краснея одновременно.  
\- Так это ЕЁ кафе, - отдуваясь, сказал Дин, когда они отдалились на безопасное расстояние. - А я-то думаю - какого чёрта хозяин её терпит?  
\- На самом деле она не такая уж плохая, - сказала Эшли, будто оправдываясь. - Просто всегда подозрительна к чужакам. Особенно к мужчинам. Особенно к белым.  
\- А говорят, расизм и шовинизм остался в прошлом! Я всегда знал, что вот такие маленькие уютненькие с виду городки - рассадник Ку-Клукс-Клана.  
\- Ох, да замолчи ты уже, - не выдержал наконец Сэм. - Эшли, вы нас извините? У меня...  
\- У него стресс, - закивал Дин. - Его оскорбили и отвергли, он должен припасть к моей груди и выплакаться. Ему от этого всегда становится легче.  
\- О, конечно, - растроганно сказала Эшли, разумеется, не заметив бессильный взгляд Сэма. - Не расстраивайтесь, Сэм. Если вы останетесь здесь ещё какое-то время, увидите, она к вам привыкнет и подобреет.  
С этими словами она чмокнула Дина в щеку и убежала обратно в кафе.  
\- Да уж, - сказал Дин, провожая её взглядом. - Точно подобреет, когда пришлёт своего ручного демонёнка за неё отомстить. Похоже, Сэмми, ты достаточно её разозлил. О чём вы там говорили?  
\- Ни о чём.  
\- Не ври, я отчётливо слышал, как она сказала что-то про твоего братца-слизняка. Это она про кого?  
\- Понятия не имею. Забудь, Дин, своего мы добились, она меня ненавидит. Теперь остаётся ждать ночи... ну чего ты ржёшь?!  
\- Я не ржу. В мыслях не было.  
\- Ах да, я и забыл, что у тебя мозг с языком не связан.  
\- Хватит язвить, Сэмми, идём-ка лучше домой. Нам надо кучу всего подготовить до ночи.

Сознавая серьёзность положения, готовились к делу они и вправду со всей ответственностью. В местной аптеке, по счастью, нашлись корешки полыни, и пока Сэм изучал схему, по которой их следовало расположить под кроватью предполагаемой жертвы - под его собственной кроватью, - Дин съездил за город и набрал в сосновом бору древесной смолы. Вместе они вымазали ею наконечники арбалетных болтов - Сэм предусмотрительно спёр вместе с самим арбалетом немного амуниции. Стрел было, правда, всего три.  
\- Не промажь, - нервно сказал Сэм, когда Дин в десятый раз проверял, не заедает ли механизм.  
\- Спокойняк, Сэмми, я целый вечер тренировался. Да и вообще, такие вот механические штуки - они куда надёжнее современной пушки. Всё будет в ажуре, не бойся.  
\- Я не боюсь, - огрызнулся Сэм всё так же нервно, но он боялся, очень. Дин похлопал его по плечу.  
\- Всё будет в порядке. Я буду стоять за дверью. Ещё раз, какие там признаки присутствия попобавы?  
\- Резкий запах. Возможно, дым.  
\- Вот-вот, запах и дым я точно не пропущу. И ты, если что, ори...  
\- Ох, заткнись.  
Наконец наступила ночь. Дин выключил свет в половине двенадцатого, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания к их окнам - свет в домах напротив погас ещё раньше. Похлопав Сэма по плечу в последний раз, Дин скрылся в соседней комнате. Сэм забрался в постель и лежал какое-то время, глядя на слабо мигавшую лампочку на прикроватном столике. Потом выключил ночник.  
Он был совершенно уверен, что всю ночь не сомкнёт глаз, но, как ни удивительно, отрубился почти сразу. Когда он проснулся, за окном занималась заря, а часы показывали без четверти шесть. Сэм лежал несколько секунд, борясь со смутным, необъяснимым ощущением тревоги. А потом реальность нахлынула на него, прогоняя остатки сна, и он подскочил в постели.  
Уже утро? Уже?!  
Он резко сел, в панике озираясь. Ни дыма, ни запаха, ни - и тут ему чуточку полегчало - подозрительного беспорядка в постели. Он с замирающим сердцем прислушался к своим ощущениям - но нет, не похоже, что на него кто-то покушался, пока он спал. Сэм предусмотрительно лёг спать полностью одетым, и его ремень был застёгнут, а рубашка заправлена в джинсы. Маловероятно, что демон, сделав своё чёрное дело незаметно для жертвы, озаботился бы потом бережно одеть её.  
Значит... пронесло?  
Сэм вскочил с постели.  
\- Дин! Дин, ты не спишь? - позвал он, толкая дверь в соседнюю комнату.  
Дин сидел на краю кровати, положив на колени заряжённый арбалет. Он тоже был одет и, судя по его помятому виду, даже не ложился. Да и могло ли быть иначе - он охранял своего брата... Сэм ощутил смесь вины с любовью и облегчением.  
\- Дин...  
\- Проснулся? - мрачно спросил тот.  
\- Ага. Что было ночью? Демон приходил?  
\- Это я у тебя должен спросить, - резко сказал Дин. - Вырубился и спал, как убитый, а я тут глаз не сомкнул.  
\- Прости... зря всё было, да? Он не пришёл?  
\- Задница у тебя цела? - рявкнул Дин. - Значит, не пришёл! Чего тогда задаёшь идиотские вопросы?!  
Сэм моргнул. С недосыпа Дин, конечно, бывал раздражительным, но чтобы настолько...  
Сэм шагнул вперёд, намереваясь сесть с ним рядом и спросить, всё ли в порядке - и застыл, потому что в нос ему внезапно ударил резкий, едкий, выедающий глаза запах.  
Этот запах шёл от Дина!  
\- О, Господи, - прошептал Сэм, глядя на него во все глаза. Дин побледнел, а потом, обернувшись наконец и поймав взгляд брата, залился краской до самых ушей. Его руки стиснули приклад арбалета.  
\- Молчи, - предупредил он.  
\- Боже, Дин... он всё-таки пришёл... только...  
\- Я сказал, заткнись! - завопил Дин, вскакивая. - Ещё одно слово, и я всажу этот чёртов болт в тебя!  
\- Он пришёл, только не ко мне, а к тебе! - будто не слыша, потрясённо сказал Сэм. - И он тебя... ох, чёрт! Дин, ты в порядке?  
\- Нет, - сказал Дин, опуская руки. - Я не в порядке. Я совсем, мать-перемать, не в порядке.  
Злость и смущение разом из него ушли. Он теперь выглядел таким растерянным, подавленным, таким вышибленным из колеи, что Сэм поспешно шагнул к брату. Дин предостерегающе поднял руку.  
\- Полезешь обниматься - дам в рожу, клянусь.  
\- Извини... Но, Боже, почему ты?! Ведь Сильвана разозлилась на меня! И попобава...  
\- Да нет никакого попобавы! - сорвавшись, заорал Дин. - Нет, понятно?! Это была галлюцинация! Просто чёртова галлюцинация, самая мерзкая из всех галлюцинаций, какие я только видел!  
Он осёкся, задыхаясь и снова то краснея, то бледнея. Посмотрел на арбалет в своих руках и вдруг в ярости швырнул его на кровать.  
\- Я даже выстрелить не успел, - еле слышно проговорил Дин. - Было уже под утро... я подумал, что пронесло... решил прилечь всего только на одну минутку, а проснулся и увидел... но это был просто глюк, ясно?! Только глюк!  
\- Я понял, - прошептал Сэм, глядя на него во все глаза.  
Реакцию Дина сложно было назвать адекватной. Он сгрёб брата за грудки и припёр к стене.  
\- Всё-то он понял! Всё-то он знает! Только, блять, не летает! А раз такой умный, почему сразу не допёр, что эта чёртова девка разозлилась на меня, а не на тебя?!  
\- Не в Сильване дело. Она тут вообще ни при чём! Дин, пусти, ты меня задушишь... пусти, я всё объясню.  
Дин разжал руки. Сэм оправил воротник рубашки.  
\- То есть отчасти дело, конечно, в Сильване. Она привезла сюда этого демона. Но она его ни на кого не насылает. Он сам выбирает своих жертв. Попобава нападает на тех, кто проявляет неуважение к нему, а первый признак неуважения - сомнение в его существовании! Ты же не верил, что он реален? Не верил, ведь так, Дин?  
Дин молчал, глядя на Сэма исподлобья. Потом пробурчал:  
\- Ну, вроде как. Не то чтобы очень.  
\- Ты не верил, считал, что это вуду и галлюцинация. Вот он и явился к тебе, чтобы развеять твои заблуждения.  
\- А как же те парни, с которыми Сильвана поцапалась? Как же Лэйн Кэлби, а?  
Упоминание о Лэйне Кэлби прозвучало достаточно нервно, и Сэм, осекшись, схватил Дина за рукав.  
\- Эй!! Только не вздумай...  
\- А и вздумал бы - что? Здесь первый этаж! - огрызнулся Дин, вырывая руку. - Ну, какие ещё соображения, мистер умник?  
Сэм на секунду наморщил лоб. Потом уверенно кивнул.  
\- Наверное, Сильвана обмолвилась как-то в разговоре про попобаву. В контексте своей тёплой любви к белым мужчинам - мол, попобавы на вас нет, он бы с вами разобрался... Те, кто услышали, конечно же, не поверили ей. А демон был здесь и тут же засёк их неверие.  
\- Но то, что все жертвы были знакомы с ней...  
\- Ты же сам говорил, Дин - в таких городках все друг с другом знакомы. Если даже эти бедные парни пытались выполнить ультиматум попобавы и рассказать о нападениях другим людям, то эти другие тоже не верили, и попобава приходил уже к ним... это теперь уже целая эпидемия! Мы должны её остановить.  
\- Сам и останавливай, - рявкнул Дин. - Я убираюсь отсюда. Мне одного раза вполне хватило!  
\- Стой! Куда?! Ты теперь наша последняя надежда! Попобава наверняка придёт к тебе завтра снова, тут-то мы его и сцапаем!  
\- Почему это он придёт?! Ты же всё знаешь!  
\- Знаю. Но я догадался сам. Ты не _говорил_ мне, что он с тобой сделал.  
\- Ладно, - багровея от ярости и стыда, прорычал Дин. - Тогда скажу, что уж теперь терять. Он...  
\- Ш-ш! - Сэм подскочил к брату и зажал ему рот ладонью прежде, чем тот успел договорить. - Молчи! Ты ничего не должен мне рассказывать. Иначе завтра он не придёт, а мы должны его поймать!  
Бешеные глаза Дина поверх сэмовой ладони сверлили Сэма со всей теплотой и неудержимостью братской любви. Потом буря в них слегка улеглась. Сэм облегчённо вздохнул и убрал руку.  
\- Второй раз он до тебя не доберётся, - пообещал он. - Я буду стоять начеку и выбью дверь, как только он явится.  
\- Я вчера то же самое тебе обещал, - огрызнулся Дин.  
\- Ты обещал, а я сделаю.  
Дин посмотрел на Сэма исподлобья.  
\- Хочешь сказать, я хреновый брат? Только обещаю, а сам ничего...  
\- Нет... нет, Дин, что ты, вовсе не это. Просто... - Сэм замолчал и вдруг быстро отвернулся. Дин насторожился.  
\- Что такое? Сэм?.. Сэм, а ну-ка посмотри на меня! Ты... ты что, ржёшь?! - завопил Дин, и Сэм, давясь смешком, отскочил к двери, спасая себя от немедленной расправы.  
\- Я же говорил, что рано или поздно высшие силы за меня отомстят! - крикнул он, выскакивая за порог, захлопывая дверь и отсекая себя ею от возмущённо ревущего Дина.

\- Уже половина второго.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Ты собираешься ложиться или нет?  
\- Чего ты опять пристал?!  
\- Дин, ты должен _спать_ , чтобы демон...  
\- Я знаю! Только ты что, всерьёз думаешь, что я смогу сейчас уснуть?!  
\- Я знаю одно: ты совершенно точно не уснёшь, если будешь наворачивать круги по комнате. Давай, раздевайся и в постель.  
Лицо Дина вытянулось. На широкую двуспальную кровать, которую он позавчера так охотно оккупировал, он смотрел теперь с нескрываемым отвращением. Сэм хихикнул, и Дин, чуткость которого на подозрительные смешки за последние сутки возросла втрое, резко обернулся к нему.  
\- Ты опять?!  
\- Ой, прости. Я просто вспомнил, как ты меня загонял спать в детстве. Говорил: уже десять, Сэмми, если папа вернётся и застанет тебя на ногах, нам обоим несдобровать.  
\- И что, мне прослезиться теперь от ностальгии?  
\- Ты не болтай, ты раздевайся.  
Бормоча себе под нос ругательства, Дин принялся стаскивать рубашку и джинсы. С пистолетом он расстался особенно неохотно. Сэм, подпирая спиной стенку и держа арбалет в опущенных руках, следил за ним с абсолютно серьезным лицом.  
\- Не понимаю, зачем мне обязательно раздеваться.  
\- Ты чересчур возбуждён. Ты не уснёшь в одежде.  
\- А голый тем более не усну! - рявкнул Дин, и взгляд Сэма стал ещё сосредоточеннее - он прилагал неимоверные усилия, чтобы снова не заржать. - Ты точно правильно разложил под кроватью корни?  
\- Точно. Это подействует почти как пентаграмма, только слабее. Он по меньшей мере растеряется, а я - тут как тут, - и он помахал арбалетом для пущей убедительности  
Вздыхая и ворча, Дин наконец забрался в постель, прикрываясь одеялом, словно щитом.  
\- Видишь? Я лёг. А теперь вали отсюда.  
\- Ты бы перевернулся на живот, что ли... оно будет так, ну... соблазнительнее...  
\- Вали, я сказал, пока я не запустил в тебя лампой! Сводник хренов!  
Угроза подействовала. Сэм ещё раз пообещал оставаться начеку и ретировался в соседнюю комнату.  
Шло время. Минуты тянулись одинаково медленно для обоих, а часы и вовсе походили на китайскую пытку водой. Около четырёх утра из-за двери в комнату Дина раздался измученный голос:  
\- Сэм?  
\- Что?! - сидящий на полу у двери Сэм подскочил на месте. - Уже?!  
\- Нет, идиот. Я не могу уснуть, как и предполагал.  
\- Сволочь, я же вечером извёл на тебя целую пачку феназепама!  
\- Я знаю. Расскажи мне что-нибудь... усыпляющее.  
\- То есть?  
\- Ну не знаю. Про твоё первое свидание. Или про твой первый сексуальный опыт. Или стихи мне свои почитай, что ли...  
\- Я в жизни не писал стихов.  
\- Да рассказывай. Думал, я не находил твоих каракуль? Они регулярно вываливались из твоих школьных тетрадок.  
\- Ч-что? - поперхнулся Сэм. - Да ты...  
Он уже собирался плюнуть на охоту и заняться выяснением отношений, когда внезапно задохнулся и смолк.  
В нос ему ударил едкий, резкий запах. Запах серы.  
Сэм дёрнулся было, но тут же застыл. Попобава уязвим, только когда нападает на жертву. Дин только что говорил с ним, значит, демон ещё не напал. Надо ждать...  
Из-под двери медленно пополз дым. Сэм смотрел, как густые чёрные клубы окутывают его ноги, обвивают их, забираясь всё выше, будто бесплотные змеи. Он невольно переступил с ноги на ногу и крепче стиснул приклад арбалета взмокшими ладонями.  
\- Дин? - не выдержав, вполголоса позвал он. - Эй, ты там в порядке?  
Тишина. А запах всё сильнее, и дым всё гуще, он подползал уже почти к самому лицу Сэма - ещё немного, и станет невозможно дышать... если раньше не включится пожарная сигнализация...  
И самое главное - Дин не отвечал!  
Плюнув на осторожность, Сэм пинком распахнул дверь.  
В интернет-статьях попобава описывался как одноглазый карлик с крыльями и когтями летучей мыши. Тварь и так-то не слишком приятная, а уж когда она пытается тебя домогаться... Но всё оказалось не так ужасно, с одной стороны. И очень ужасно с другой. Неужасно было то, что карлик был вполне себе двуглазый и даже без крыльев - нормальный такой антропоморф, гадкий, конечно, но не так чтобы очень. А вот что было гадко, ужасно и вообще очень паршиво - так это то, что он сидел верхом на Дине, стискивая его бёдра своими маленькими, но, что-то подсказывало Сэму, очень твёрдыми коленками. Крепкая жилистая лапа вминала Дина лицом в подушку, и только теперь, ворвавшись в комнату, Сэм понял, что он пытается издавать какие-то звуки - не так чтобы очень успешно, и колотит кулаками по кровати - примерно с тем же результатом.  
Сэм вскинул арбалет.  
\- Отвали от него, мразь! - завопил он, что было, конечно, весьма глупо, потому что это был именно тот случай, когда следовало сперва стрелять, а потом разговаривать. Но Сэм не мог не заорать, он смотрел слишком много голливудского кино, и Дин тоже, и отец так и не выбил из них обоих привычку предварять разборку с нечистью эффектными фразами.  
Услышав грозное сэмово предупреждение, попобава обернулся. Стало видно его личико - маленькое, как у ребёнка, сморщенное, как у старика, и весёлое, как у клоуна, влюблённого в свою профессию. При виде Сэма, замершего на пороге в боевой стоке, плоскогубый рот демона растянулся в беззубой ухмылке.  
\- Что ж ты врываешься без стука, братишка? Нехорошо, - сказал демон голосом Дина - тем самым голосом, которым говорил только что с Сэмом через дверь. Ах ты сука...  
\- Стреляй в него! - завопил вдруг Дин, которому удалось наконец повернуть голову. Демон, явно не ожидавший этого, посмотрел на него с удивлением. Ага, корешки всё-таки действовали... Сэм прищурился и спустил крючок арбалета.  
Болт лихо просвистел у попобавы над самым темечком и вонзился наконечником в дверцу стенного шкафа.  
\- Хайха, - сказал демон уже не диновым, а собственным, тонким и глумливым голоском. - Или как говорят у вас, американцев: упс.  
\- Стреляй ещё раз! - завопил Дин, отчаянно барахтаясь под наседавшим на него демоном. Тот прицокнул языком и недовольно шлёпнул вырывающуюся жертву по заднице.  
\- А ну цыц! Раскомандовался тут. Как сверху, тот и командует, - назидательно сказал попобава и хитро скосил глаз на Сэма. Сэм, страшно чертыхаясь, отчаянно пытался заправить в арбалет второй болт. Не говоря уж о том, что это было не так просто, как сменить в беретте магазин, он попросту не слишком умел это делать - никто из них не сомневался, что первый же выстрел попадёт в цель.  
\- Итак, оставим младшего Винчестера в этот драматический момент, - сказал демон голосом Джона Уэйна. - А тем временем на другом конце острова... Дин, мой мальчик, я же сказал тебе вчера, что будет, если ты не расскажешь всем-всем про то, как я тебя проучил. Ведь сказал?  
\- ДА СТРЕЛЯЙ ТЫ, ТВОЮ МАТЬ, СЭМ!  
\- Попридержи язык, она и твоя мать тоже, - нервно бросил Сэм, справляясь наконец с болтом. Пуфф! - вскинул, щёлк! - нажал на спуск, фффьють! - стрела опять пролетела мимо.  
\- Да что ж такое! - с досадой воскликнул Сэм в тот самый момент, когда попобава игриво подцепил на Дине резинку трусов.  
\- Да, мой сладкий, брат у тебя тот ещё мазила. Но это только к лучшему, верно? Так на чём мы остановились?  
\- Сэм, если ты сейчас его не прикончишь, я сам тебя отымею так, что сидеть не сможешь! - взревел Дин, и Сэм, сказав:  
\- Прости... всё, - выстрелил в третий раз.  
\- Ая-яй! Да как же так можно? Как же такое может быть? Уму непостижимо! - запричитал попобава, поворачивая к Сэму голову с торчащим аккурат промеж глаз наконечником болта, прошившим его крохотную головёшку насквозь. Наконечником, с которого капала древесная смола. Она капнула со стрелы хихикающему демона на нос, потом на верхнюю губу. Гаденькая усмешка вдруг угасла. Демон медленно провёл когтистой лапой по рту, потом недоверчиво оглядел её... И посмотрел на Сэма с такой обидой,что так на миг ощутил укол совести.  
\- Как же так? Мы толком и не поиграли... - сказал он и стал таять. Дым, клубящийся вокруг кровати, принялся рассеиваться и тускнеть, колебаться, заволакивая постель от взгляда Сэма. Через минуту не осталось ничего - ни дыма, ни запаха, ни хихикающего человечка верхом на Дине. Но за секунду до того, как всё окончательно исчезло, из тающего дыма вдруг высунулась ухмыляющаяся рожица, а за ней - когтистая лапа, сжатая в кулак с выставленным большим пальцем.  
Мол, круто было.  
Сэм закрыл глаза и тут же снова их открыл. Комната, залитая предрассветным сиянием, была пуста. Дин лежал на расхрыстанной кровати, имевшей такой вид, будто на ней состоялась разбитная групповушка, и вжимался лицом в подушку, судорожно сгребая её обеими руками. После нескольких минут благословенной тишины он глухо сказал, не отрывая лица от подушки:  
\- Всё? Его нет?  
\- Нет, - ответил Сэм, тяжело приваливаясь плечом к стене.  
\- Совсем нет?  
\- Совсем-совсем нет. Можешь вставать.  
Дин быстро посмотрел на него - и тут же спрятался снова.  
\- Ты чёртов мазила.  
\- Знаю. Извини. Я просто страшно перепугался.  
\- А ещё ты чёртов мазила, - пробурчал Дин в подушку.  
\- Да, и это тоже.  
Дин наконец вздохнул и неохотно повернулся на бок. У него было лицо ребёнка, узнавшего о том, что Санта-Клауса не существует.  
\- Учти, Сэм: если ты хоть когда-нибудь, хоть раз в жизни заговоришь о том, что здесь было - я забуду о том, что мы с тобой братья, и нашпигую тебя свинцом. Нет, я... я буду стрелять тебе из арбалета в сердце и всё время промазывать, и через пять минут ты будешь истыкан стрелами, как дикобраз иголками! Я...  
\- Я понял, - устало кивнул Сэм. - Кара будет страшной. Кофе хочешь?  
\- Хочу, - сказал Дин и спустил ноги с кровати.

Они уехали из занюханного городка, название которого Дин потом мстительно вымарывал на всех имеющихся у них картах, тем же днём. Дин к этому времени достаточно оправился, чтобы вполне мило попрощаться с Эшли и даже пообещать ей перезвонить, если он снова окажется в этих краях. Сэм верил, что на сей раз он вполне искренен, потому что Дин с большей охотой отправился бы прямиком в ад, чем в эти края. И когда он вяло, без огонька поцеловал Эшли на прощанье, стоя возле Импалы, Сэм подумал, что, увы, этот городишко вечно будет у него ассоциироваться хотя и с сексом, но вовсе не с этой милашкой.  
Когда щит с названием и населением города-который-нельзя-называть скрылся, мелькнув напоследок в зеркале заднего вида, Сэм предпринял последнюю попытку развеять депрессию брата.  
\- Да не переживай ты так. Ну, правда, всё не так уж и плохо! Могло быть гораздо хуже. Например, это мог оказаться не карлик, а великан. И тогда у него бы был здоровенный...  
\- Сэм, - сказал Дин, не отрывая взгляда от утекающего под колёса Импалы шоссе. - Я хочу задать тебе один вопрос. Ровно один. Очень важный.  
\- Да? - с надеждой отозвался Сэм.  
\- Ты в прошлой жизни был дикобразом? И тебе не терпится вернуть себе исконную форум, да?!  
Сэм виновато сглотнул и ничего не сказал. И совсем-совсем ничего не говорил больше, пока они не пересекли границу штата. Потому что, в отличие от своего брата, он был очень деликатным и чутким человеком.

 

_Конец._

_...хотя в Идеальном Мире, где из всего на свете можно вывести винцест, конец мог бы быть немножко другим. Например, таким:_

\- У меня остался ровно один вопрос, - мрачно сказал Дин вечером, когда они оказались в номере придорожного мотеля. - Почему я? Почему вечно именно мне так не везёт?  
\- Поставим вопрос иначе, - философски предложил Сэм. - Почему, например, мне никогда не приходит в голову сказать моей девушке, что в детстве мой брат подарил мне куклу Барби, потому что ему самому хотелось с ней поиграть? Заметь, это почти правда!  
\- Всё просто: потому что у тебя нет девушки, - проворчал Дин.  
Сэм кивнул, задумчиво глядя на него. Дин весь день ловил на себе вот эти задумчивые взгляды, и хотя Сэм свято соблюдал наложенное накануне ночью вето, это начинало становиться совсем невыносимым.  
\- Ну чего?!  
\- Ничего, - невинно ответил Сэм. - Я просто не могу забыть, как этот шибздик напоследок высунулся из тумана и скорчил рожу... и показал вот так, - Сэм сжал руку в кулак и выбросил вверх большой палец.  
\- И что? - рявкнул Дин.  
\- Ничего. Просто выглядело так, будто он тебя искренне рекомендовал.  
\- И что, я должен чувствовать себя польщённым? - спросил Дин, приподнимаясь со стула, чтобы начать ритуал превращения своего брата в дикобраза.  
\- Не знаю, - ничуть не смущённый его угрожающей позой, беспечно сказал Сэм. - Но я, честно говоря, всё время думаю: оно вообще как... ну... понятно, что не в таких обстоятельствах, но... приятно?  
Дин остановился. Разжал кулаки.  
\- Приятно ЧТО? Сэм, ты...  
\- Я думаю вот что, - сказал Сэм, поднимаясь со стула и шагая к Дину. - Ты мой старший брат, так?  
\- Так, и что теперь...  
\- Ты приобрёл некий... м-м... опыт, которого у меня никогда не было, так?  
\- И боже не приведи, Сэмми, я не понимаю, что...  
\- А ты ведь хороший старший брат, Дин, так?  
\- Не знаю, я стараюсь, ты можешь немножко отойти, а то вот-вот ноги мне отдавишь!  
\- А что из всего этого следует, Дин? Сказать?  
\- Чёрт, ну скажи, только перестань меня...  
\- Из этого следует, - сказал Сэм, сгребая Дина за воротник рубашки и приближая своё лицо с лукаво поблескивающими глазами к лицу брата так близко, что между их губами нельзя было бы втиснуть даже литиевую батарейку, - что ты должен научить меня тому, чего я не знаю. Ведь это обязанность каждого хорошего брата - учить своего младшего чему-то новому.  
\- Сэм, стой! Сэм, что ты... СЭМ!  
\- А ты, - сказал Сэм ему в губы, кладя его руки себе на пояс, - хоть и редкий засранец, но очень хороший брат. Очень хороший.

 

_А вот теперь уже точно конец._


End file.
